Talk:Hollywood Heights/@comment-76.193.166.32-20120812040536/@comment-64.13.59.227-20120813071637
You're allowed to have your opinion. If you like Chloe and Eddie together, good for you. Since you told yours, though, let me tell mine. I don't think this show is really that predictable. Sure, it can be chessy, but what do you expect from a show that's basically a soap opera? I think they've handled things pretty realistically so far (or as realistically as a show like this could be without getting boring). Loren is the underdog, but that's what people like. She's relatable; she's just a normal girl. She's shy and smart and independent, but she has her insecurities, especially when it comes to her dream. Then you have Eddie who is a huge rockstar and an idol that teen girls love, but he's still down to earth and he's smart and sweet, something that's rare but not impossible. Chloe, however, is mostly a typical mean girl, but she goes beyond that into a territory that makes her seem crazy. You say that she's willing to fight for him even if it means humiliating herself? That is very true, but are you seeing the reasons? She even told Tyler that she wanted to get Eddie back so she can get what she wanted and then she'd end up with Tyler again. What does that tell you? She's using him, plain and simple. She's wants the fame and fortune that being Eddie Duran's significant other brings. She has no real talent herself. She's a model, but she isn't very successful considering her current debt, and she can't get an acting gig. Chloe helped Tyler, but she can't even help herself. Even Oz isn't really interested in her acting as much as he's interested in her personally, and he's using her to get to Eddie, too. Chloe and Eddie obviously had chemistry if he was going to marry her, but he was so in love with what she painted herself out to be that he didn't see what she truly was; a mean, gold-digging user. Maybe you think Loren is too sweet or doesn't have enough flaws, and I can agree to an extent, but maybe she's just confident enough in herself to where we don't see them. She's a good singer and songwriter, Eddie fully believes that. But they also have chemistry that is very appealing. So many people like the pairing because it's sweet and it seems so real. The actors make us care about the characters and their relationship because they have a chemistry that translates onto the screen, allowing us to see a relationship that we want. People like seeing Loren's crush on a rockstar change into feelings for a young man that she is now actually friends with. People like watching Eddie gain romantic feelings for her and then start to realize and understand them. After seeing how they bring out the best in each other, how can you really think that Chloe, who has shown herself to be a pretty terrible person at times, is the one for him? She would just continue to use and cheat on him. Doesn't he deserve the happiness that Loren brings? Eddie is finally becoming wise to her. She never really loved him; she loved the idea of him. It's like buying something just because its name brand. She was with Eddie because he was a popular rockstar that was easy to get to. He loves to be in love. But he hasn't had a real love yet and I think he'll finally be able to experience that with loren. And I don't think it's really that impossible. Is it rare? Yeah. She had a lot of opportunities that maybe some people wouldn't have, like the contest and the fact that her mother knew someone who knew her favorite idol's father. It isn't so far-fetched that we can’t understand and love it, though. It’s a pretty good story.